One Hit Wonder
by Closet Emo
Summary: Blair Pearlice starts another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. This year holds more suprise then suspected,only planning on turning 17. Blair gets more than bargained for , more than she wanted or ever dreamed of.
1. Chapter 1

As I enter the world unbeknown to the muggles I can feel that tingly feeling in my stomach like something exciting is about to happen which it is. No matter how many times you walk through the bricks it never gets old. I drift carelessly to the train carrying my slightly heavy bags with me, oh how girls take to much stuff with them anyways. I prance aboard looking for the train I shift slightly letting a couple past, their odd looking but who is it to me to judge love? Looking around I notice all the cabins are full but one so I put my bags up taking the seat on the right nearest to the window, just in case anyone else cares to join me. 

"Shove it Potter!" I hear Draco Malfoy call out at Harry Potter from down the hall I fiddle with my thumbs nervously, I have always disliked Draco Malfoy, even though we are in the same house, Slytherin. He never says anything to me I suppose he finds me a bit odd; eh hes not too great either. I should have sat with Harry hes nicer we both agree that I was put in the wrong house. Aw well he was sitting in a full compartment next to a man with a coat above his head.

"Draco its the only place left with room, just go in!" Pansy orders him I look up seeing that he is fiddling with the door, so he doesnt want to come in, must think I'm a bit odd. Pansy shoves him in so he stumbles a bit falling into a seat across from me, his two henchmen through the bags up in the rack next to mine. They squish into a seat next to me I can smell Goyle's sweat; ugh it smells like a pig that had just bathed in mud. Doesnt his mum ever bother to make sure he bathes properly?

"Hello Blair." Pansy calls out smiling at me; she seems to have packed on a few pounds during the summer seems her father has been doing well lately. Her stomach is a bit round along with her newly pudgy fingers I bet she will have a horrible time dieting this year. Pansy always comes to school then diets like there is no tomorrow I dont see the point why doesnt she just watch what she eats over the summer? Annoyingly as ever Malfoy lets his head drop into her lap as she strokes his blond hair, its actually disgusting to watch.

"Hola Parkinson." I whisper Im still not used to calling her by first name, she thinks that shes on a first name basis with everyone except her enemies. I wish I was that confident when it came to talking to people but I prefer the books I lock myself in. At least thats what people say but I can go to other worlds without leaving the comfort of my seat just by opening a book. Muggle books are genius they dont growl or hiss or anything they have plain powerful words to read.

"Hola?" Draco says in disgust, ah see I have upset the giant snake demon, he glares at me like Im dirt something I dont appreciate.

"Yes it means hello in Spanish. I reply crossing my legs then staring out the window as the sweet countryside rolls by. The day is an ok I mean the sun is shining the weather is about 85 degrees F. I have a brown skirt on that comes to my calves with muggle brown flip-flops. My shirt is a green tank top its just plain green at least it doesnt say something vulgar across it like so many girls have taken fancy with lately. My blond hair is pulled back into a limp ponytail I go without makeup on something normal girls would consider; its as if I was going out naked. I dont like makeup it ruins my face at least thats what I believe. Its going to become an ever pressing problem this year since Im going into the 6th year but am going to take all 7th year classes all the girls will want to change me. It might be ok to learn a few tips from them just in case I need to know but only the basics, I dont need to learn about guys I havent ever been on a date let alone kissed a guy. The only kisses I hear about are in books but I know that if I judge a boy by a book then I will set up expectations that no man could ever fill.

"No reading material Pearlice?" Malfoy asks me, I size him up hes just asking me a question I think, for once not actually picking on me.

"Well I have to wait all the books I have pre-shipped to the school weeks ago." I answer before I see the thunder clouds in the sky grow nearer. It looks like it is going to storm, oh great not another storm last time it happened the dementors stopped the train then Harry got in way over his head. That just gave Draco more reason to bother poor Harry, and then he wouldnt say anything about it. Thank god later on Draco got his fair share of embarrassing moments, hes still paying for them now, ha ferret boy was the best name ever invented.

"Oh well I suppose you've read them already seeing as you have no so-" Pansy whacks him on the side of his head in the middle causing him to halt his words quickly then get angered. "What was that for?"

"Nothing, dont you two have prefect duty?" Pansy asks I see she is so eager for us to get going she thinks alone we will get along better. I gasp she's right we do have prefect duty I grab my bag from overhead as the rain starts pouring down just another way to depress me. I still have to change... Im already late, how could it of slipped my mind? I throw the compartment door open scrambling past Goyle in order to make it to the girls bathroom.

"Oi wait up Pearlice!" Draco says jogging to catch up with me I hear the door shut Crabbe must of shut it, while Draco isnt around both Goyle and Crabbe go crazy for Pansy who in turn can manipulate them whatever way they want. I see Hermione up ahead already making her rounds great I hear Draco gasp besides trying to catch his breath.

"What are you Jewish now?" I whisper turning my head to the side to examine him closer.

"Huh?" Malfoy says leaning closer to me so that Granger doesnt touch him, Im not used to a boy being so close, and even though its Draco I start to sweat profusely.

"You know the saying Oi? Jewish people are commonly associated with it, ever read a book Malfoy?" I attempt an insult but in kind of comes up like a weird noise I just forget about it before heading into the girls bathroom Draco almost follows me in there but realizes the mistake he is making. I change quickly before throwing all my folded clothes into the brown leather bag, and heading towards Alisha at the end of the hall to find out where I will be checking.

"Well lets see you were late today, why dont I put you at the very end, the conductor Im sure would be please to meet you." Alisha says with a quick smug smirk before disappearing into a compartment to break up a fight thats going on. I fiddle with my badge, oh great I have to meet the big burly conductor everyone is afraid of. I've heard so many things about him, hes supposedly got one eye, the hair on his head is as white as Dumbledore's but it only goes down to his ears, which to say is only one and a half of an ear. I drop off my bags I see Pansy muttering to herself, Im pretty sure Goyle is dreaming about food and Crabbe is trying to hide the food he is eating inside his cloak. Entering the front part of the train is also the easiest there are only two people in the 6 compartments there, so I dont even have to look. I decide to take a seat in an empty one before waiting for my duty to be over in 15 minutes. I pray to any god out there that the conductor doesnt get bored and come looking for me, I dont know what to do if I seem him. I think about the quidittich season come up and how I might enjoy going to a few games this year instead of all of them like last year. I had stood through hot suns, sleeting storms, blustery winds, and icy snow.

"Ah hello I heard you might be coming down here." A big burly man says I give him a one over he does have blond hair to his ears but both ears are there. He has both eyes thank god, but I notice that he walks with a limp towards me. "My name is Thomas... well thats what you can call me anyways."

"Umm Hi my name is Blair Pearlice." I mutter under my breath before holding my hand out oh how I will regret this. But as he takes my hand I can feel his is soft, leathery like in the books I always read they are also very warm.

"Why dont you come down and talk with me for a bit?" Thomas asks I nod before looking around the rain still has yet to stop I glumly follow behind him before walking into the warmest place on the train, the conductors home where I watch him, Thomas doesnt do much but watch the track for anything that might come on it.

"Well Miss. Pearlice what do you think of the job of the conductor for the 9 3/4 platform train to the great Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Thomas asks thrusting his burly arms out as if showing off something that is only in his mind.

"Err its a nice job." I lie through gritted teeth I wouldnt be caught dead doing it but everybody has to do something right? I watch the fields rolling by, I see Hogwarts coming over a hill I smile to myself I wont be stuck here much longer.

"Well it was nice meeting you, its almost time to leave so Im guessing you need to get back to your seat." Thomas says ah he hit the nail on the head; I nod nimbly before dashing to my seat just in time as the whistle sounds.

"Easy work huh?" Draco whispers in my ear as I grab my bags I didnt even hear him come in, man I need to watch my back he could of hit me or something. I know Draco isnt that mean to girls, at least I dont think he is all the girls seem to say that he is a real "charmer" or something of the sort. I dont even bother to respond I just take my bags then exit the train to my surprise the rain still hasnt stopped so I just briefly look over at the school with its lights on facing the dark night. The pond reflects the moon that so desperately calls out for someone to join it, I wish I was part of the scene its beautiful. I just sigh before heading towards the prefect carriage averting my eyes from the ugly beasts pulling them.


	2. Oh Snap

As we enter the castle the air is full of nervous jittering of the new first years, complaining of the 7th years, and of course like always the big announcements from Draco about how many girls he bagged over the summer.

"Like always file in, order please we do not like chaos." Nearly Headless Nick announces I enjoy his company sometimes when Im feeling down. Most times I like to talk with the Bloody Baron which most people think is a horrible way to pass time, just like reading. But hes a nice guy mostly especially if someone decides to pick on me he will "rough" 'em up a bit, well the best a ghost can do anyways. Which has made Peeves especially cautious of me; I can honestly say I have never had a prank pulled on me. I can talk to the Bloody Baron even though mostly he grunts in reply I can tell he sometimes understands me at least the Baron tries to.

"Yea order." Draco mutters under his breath I can feel his body tense as the doors open to an empty hall... the only time in the year it is empty. I smile before marching in, Malfoy shuffling in behind me I sit towards the front of the great hall that way I dont have to talk to too many kids. I watch Draco take a seat towards the middle of the table in order to talk; at least he wants to be the center of attention. Pansy takes her rightful spot next to him, with his goonys across from him, you know if their supposed to be body guards they arent good with strategy taking a seat across from him!

"I would like to begin this evening with a new warning, anyone who wants to try and enter the forbidden forest will have a new punishment, and the person shall be given detention everyday after school for two months. If that is not enough of a warning for some, if they are caught a second time it will be a letter home to your parents, and immediate expulsion. Dumbledore continues on but I'm too caught up in my thoughts to hear what he is saying. Oh snap a lot of people will have to find new places to lose their virginity. I used to imagine myself one day going with a certain boy I would fall in love with their but now that I think about it whats in the woods but bugs and dirty leaves? How would that make it special? I prefer...wait IMMEDIATE EXPULSION oh snap. Maybe its something other then the reason Im thinking... possibly Dumbledore is hatching some secret plan in the woods involving dragons that are going o protect him when it comes time. I can imagine him now ... "Onward mighty steeds!" ha-ha that would be hilarious.

"Now please enjoy the feast that the house-elves have so nicely made for us." Dumbledore exclaims arms outwards like Thomas; ah he was a kind man. I watch the 1st years look around at their new "family" god I was so busy day dreaming that I missed the entire sorting hat ceremony I love the story the sorting hat tells every year it always differs a little bit from the last. I glance at each of the kids a few years back I was just like them so excited to come to this school, eh things are getting worse kids are bored already. I nearly exploded when the food appeared all of it was amazing to me, all these kids are spoiled brats makes me want to smack each one of them.

"So my name is Heather, whats yours?" I face a pathetic looking first year her red hair is in braids on the side of her head. I almost burst out laughing because she reminds me so much of the Weasley family , the freckles, her fire engine red hair sticks out of the Slytherin table like its on fire. I should give her a few lessons on how to not stick out like she is first off dont talk to people older then you, they don't like it very much. I grind my teeth then smile preoccupying myself by getting food. She gets the exact same thing I do, just trying to fit in but it gets annoying. Oh snap here comes Harry something that certainly isnt welcome at this table.

"Hey Blair so get your schedule yet?" Harry asks trying to ignore all the glances he is receiving from my table I shrug, he knows we all get one earlier.

"Yes, what are you getting at?" I ask ignoring him for my starving stomach it beckons me to at least pick at my manicotti. I nibble at first watching Heather scarf hers down, second lesson dont eat that fast in front of people they like to laugh... a lot.

"Well what classes do you have?" Harry inquires shoving his fists into his pants pockets Draco is staring down at us I watch his eyes motioning to him I have no clue what this is about.

"Eh the same thing Im ahead of everyone else as usual but you know I still see you often we have all three meals here." I say pointing towards the table with my knife as if he doesnt get the hint he goes on.

"Oh well maybe I could hang out with you later?" Potter shrugs I almost start to giggle.

"Yea sure whatever, maybe at 7 in the umm well lets see ... the usual place?" I say, then turning back to my new gaping first year tag along Heather. Harry finally gets the hint and heads towards his table what a way to start the New Year. Getting the rumors rolling is just great oh snap here comes Malfoy sauntering towards me like he owns the place, maybe just a little bit he actually does because I see Heathers chewed up food again. Im going to have to teach her correct manners before she does anything.

"What was that about Pearlice?"

"Ah nothing of anything that concerns you MALFOY." I spit if he wants to get all high and mighty with me he better think twice I can spit back fire.

"Really?" Draco says I can dream of him putting his hands in front of him together all the fingers down but the pointer ones and resting them on his chin but the moment isnt great enough so he doesnt.

"Yes if it did I think Harry would of been talking to you matter of fact why are you talking to me?"

"Well fine then." Draco says before huffing then stalking off towards his room probably to mope about some more like he has been all night. I sigh rolling my head around then leaning back to examine the night sky its magnificent the stars are shining brightly with the clear black sky. Of course its always like this in the great hall if you had control of the sky would you make it depressing in any way? Thought not. The snacks appear before Im done so I growl at the table as if it would make it come back up getting a few odd stares from fellow Slytherins especially Heather. I just shrug then grab a bowl of berry pudding a famous Danish dish.

Part Two

I yawn madly rubbing my droopy eyes as I finish unpacking. Im still supposed to meet Harry without anyone trying to stop me that shall prove to be impossible. Heather has been placed next to me so great I glance over shes taken her braids out in order to sleep but she leaves the canopy open so everyone can see her disgraceful choice of pajamas. Its extremely short shorts and a t-shirt ... even in this damp castle it manages to disgust me! I throw my cloak on and my wand in the pocket just in case I might run into trouble rushing in order to meet Harry. We will have a lot catching up to do in order to fill each other in. Last year we would meet in the library during late nights like midnight we would just sit and listen to each other breathing as if it was that important. Harry is like a brother to me, I could never forsake him or anything of the sort i would feel horrible. Sighing I reach the locked library doors without saying a word I press my wand to it and it unlocks I notice Harry is in the corner reading a book by wand light. I tiptoe over quietly as if I was going to wake someone up at least the ghosts wont catch us.

"Hey." I whisper feeling the pressing silence in the room it grips my very soul shaking it from the core. Even though I prefer silence it frightens me its so, empty but endless at once I would hate to get lost it in. I take a seat cross-legged next to him on the floor he shoves the old musty book back into its place on the end shelf I search his face for any hint of happiness at all... none.

"How was your summer I wrote you a few times but gave up after you didnt reply?" I whisper wanting to touch him to feel reassurance.

"Yea I got them I replied but I dont know I just couldnt bring myself to send them back sorry. My summer was bloody hell with my Uncle there to ruin it like always." Potter mutters looking down at his feet as if they are going to reply back to him.

"I know what you mean, its just Im glad my uncle isnt like that. Im so sorry I can only have sympathy but not empathy." I can feel us move back into that same old comfort zone we worked so hard to achieve last year. I remember becoming friends with him it started in our first year believe it or not. During the train ride my bladder forced me to leave my compartment to find the nearest lady's room so on my way there I was so into my book I didnt notice him coming towards me. He was looking at his feet like always so he knocked me over. Normally this is where people say "then we fell in love." but not me ever since we were sorted in different houses we barely talked till our 5th year, last year. My parents were both in Slytherin so I was automatically sorted there, even without consideration I believe I would have done better in Ravenclaw. I try to force a smile but cant its depressing to look at, I know something fake is horrid to look at.

"Its not your fault anyways Im glad you dont have to go through all this," I dont like it when he gets all sentimental like this I feel worse because I can never be like him. My hair is black, something I will never fix I caused it.

"Any closer to figuring out what youre supposed to do?" I shake my head no, when I was born some witch decided I have to do something important before I turn 17 but also decided I could not know what it was I had to do. Somehow she believed my life path would take me to the answer she cursed me that if I didnt figure it out something bad would happen... worse then detentions with Umbridge for two months.

"Too bad I mean its got to be something important."

"Yea well Harry Im off to bed, exhausted besides I have to go see a man about a horse." I whisper still he eyes me confused then shrugs standing up I put my hand out and he helps me up. He doesnt know that I meant I had to use the bathroom when I said I had to go see a man about a horse. Hah a lot of wizards dont know what that means; its easy to confuse people hah! 


	3. Big News

I let my instincts guide me through my morning rituals. Brush teeth, shower, dry hair, straighten hair, get dressed, then pulling my hair back. I bound into the common room with my satchel altered so I can wear it like a muggle backpack, ah the sweet smell of the morning, lingers in the halls letting the sunrise show through the windows. Its only about 6:30 an hour and a half before classes start, students are still dreaming right now. The first day of the year always has the best breakfasts; I dance into the Great Hall taking a seat amongst the four rows of empty tables. My eyes adjust to the sudden change in light; the halls are always so dark and gloomy. I heap bacon on a small plate with 3 pieces of French toast on a larger one.

I did not believe anyone would be here this early." I hear Dumbledore say, the wise old man takes a seat beside me, with dandled hands he starts to eat a kiwi.

"The morning is a great time to think, especially with no one else around." I explain while he pauses as if he is pondering my non-committal words. I watch carefully out of the corner of my eye as he starts to eat crapes, his eyes don't leave his food.

"The sunrise is always beautiful, especially from the lake as long as the giant squid is asleep." Dumbledore utters.

"I have to be off; students will start filing in here soon." I say bouncing out the door and outside. Even though its early morning the sun beats down from its throne in the pink and blue sky making the atmosphere hotter then normal. I mosey towards the lake that once reflected the lonely moon it now boasts about the brilliance of the radiant sun. At least near the water its cooler I drop my satchel and cloak on the ground near a tree before dropping on my knees near the water's edge I splash my face with the cool refreshing water.

"Ah." I sigh rubbing my tired eyes; I struggle to stand up straight before sighting a reasonably low branch on the tree, so I swing my body onto it. I lean against the trunk swinging one leg idly back and forth with my other one underneath me. Watching the sun leave its home on the horizon always awes me, no wonder painters always choose to paint this vision in front of me. I just sit letting the squid stretch beside me below the water's surface.

"Do you usually hide from people in trees?" I jump feeling startled, standing under the trees shade his hand above his eyes is the one and only Mr. Know-It-All-Ferret-Boy.

"Whom do I owe this pleasant surprise for?" I say crossing my arms then pulling cynicism dripping from my cold uncaring lips. I cross my arms hen pull my other leg underneath me, making sure my average length green plaid skirt isnt showing anything unwanted if you catch my drift we all know Draco Malfoy would sneak a peak.

"No one, even though it was bloody murder too try and find you. Getting up that early was crazy mad." Draco rambles I roll my eyes detecting a hint of my speech in his, crazy mad is something I would say.

"You were looking for little old me?" I mock in a sickly sweet voice pointing with both hands toward my chest. I jump down causing a loud thump that startles even me I strut over grabbing my things before leaning towards Malfoy. I have to stand on my toes in order to get close to his face I tug on his tie to get his face closer.

"No worries though, I mean I promise not to tell anyone." I whisper shrugging then letting go of his tie so he almost falls over, I didnt realize how strong my grip was. I hop over to my satchel dragging it up thrusting my cloak into my other arm so I dont have to wear it in the heat. I search my mind for my memorized schedule ah first I up Im lucky I have Hagrids care of magical creatures its great to be outside... well except in the winter. Hagrid also doesnt mind when I get my work done fast I can read if I feel like it, I start heading towards his cabin where classes are held. I sit beside his door on the steps I can hear him humming indoors; I can smell the wind of summer flying through the trees but also Hagrids tea... ick.

"Now your going to lead me on then walks all the way over here?" Draco demands out of breath he leans forward onto his knees, I laugh heartily, why is he following me in the first place? The sun is fully up some of the students are now marching out onto the field, I forgot we have this class with Gryffindors joy now Harry is going to try and ignore me like he always does around Hermione or any other living thing.

"WELL you shouldnt have followed me." I pleasantly say in a sing-song voice he just drops down beside me still panting when out from behind us Hagrid walks I smile because Malfoy has to jump up in order not to get knocked over by the time I am standing beside him hes cursing like a madman under his breath.

"Potter, Faint on the train this year?" Draco calls out to Harry as he starts to get all defensive I just roll my eyes so he stops crossing his arms like me.

"Ignore him Harry he doesnt know anything." Hermione says putting her hand on his shoulder I feel a pang of jealousy hit me in my chest. I cant feel jealous about HARRY he's just well Harry. I watch as they strut over to the front of the group in a hostile way.

"Youre a bantling, arent you?" I say with an impatient ring in my voice, watching the wisps of my hair float towards my face in the cool breeze I begin to sigh. If I was hair then life would be really simple I wouldnt have to worry about anything, well except scissors then I wouldnt be able to run away or anything. Also I would only be dead skin cells until I fall out if I was hair. Maybe being a hair wouldnt be good at all; its kind of the same thing. Geese how did I get in a discussion about how easy it would be to be a piece of hair. The objective of this whole thought was? Nothing ... I need a life.

"Huh?" Draco mutters , Hagrid is talking but I can barely hear him from so far away just Draco's heavy breathing, a smile is dancing upon his lips, the wind every few seconds or so picks his almost white hair tosses it about then lets it drop. I swear I can hear his heartbeat its so quiet back here.

"A bantling... brat well it would be more like a spoiled bantling." I laugh at my own joke for a change, normally whenever I have the nerve to make a joke someone else laughs because they think I'm funny.

"Whats your problem this morning?" I ask acting shocked, hes always this bitter; as if someone had slapped him in the face to wake him...wish it was me.

"Ok class lets get started today we will be learning about dragons." Hagrid bellows.

"Havent we already learned about them?" Hermione interjects in a mocking tone. I snarl the sun blinds her from my view so I see spots.

"We have to talk...now." Draco says sounding diplomatic and urgent so I look over at him giving him a passing glance. The sun is still blinding my view so I move closer to Draco so I can see.

"Ok what is it?" I ask crossing my arms; he has a desperate look in his gray eyes something that seems to shake my very core. Its not at all like him to look desperate he gets everything that he wishes and more. What has the world come to when a very rich spoiled bantling looks desperate?!

"I cant tell you here, with all these people about!" Draco decides to be daring. Hagrid is going on about the different types of Dragons from places most people have never heard of I have because I visit my aunt who raises dragons at least for a week every summer. Hermione looks detached she must know everything already shes so uncaring it makes me want to force her to talk to Draco.

"So you dare ask me to skip class just so you can tell me something that could probably wait well. I probably dont need to know in the first place." I declare being judgmental doesnt ever help anything Draco sometimes to have reasonable thoughts when they are most needed sometimes.

"Fin but you should know youre getting married on your 17th birthday!" Draco screams his face turning the color of a discolored sunset. Its a light shade of what Ron's normally is.

"Prepstu- wait to who- how - wha- WHO SAID?" I bellow causing Draco to redden even more like a cooking lobster, everyone including Harry is staring at us I feel my stomach do a double summersault before falling flat on its ass. I want to throw up no one can force me to marry anyone that I dont find fit!

"This is why - well to me." Draco says a snug look upon his face his eyes dancing in fear of what I may do next. At least he has learned correctly, he better fear me when I become angry. I gasp like a fish that is dieing more by the minute. IM GOING to get MARRIED to DRACO MALFOY on my 17th birthday. No way in hell, the devil has more of a chance of becoming god. I feel the earth spinning, the rumors have started flinging about, and Harry is turning a slight pink. Oh shi-.

Muhahaha Married!

I pounce out of bed tugging on my green silk robe. I hate the feeling of uncrushed teeth the feeling of germs settling on them makes me sick to my stomach every morning. But oh well I bound down the stairs to face an empty common room. I pray to go it was all a bad - very horrifically bad dream. The need to find out if it was a dream drags me down the ground where I want to fall.

"You ok?" Someone whispers from behind me leaning in close. I can feel their breath on my neck. I spin around to spot a sympathetic look on the face of Potter.

"Of course." I play it safe.

"Just wanted to make sure. I would have killed myself if I was to be married to a Malfoy." Harry explains crap it wasnt a bad dream. What does Harry know about having to get married to that self arrogant pig Draco Malfoy!?

"How did you get in here?" I inquire the dusk sun pouring thorough the glass window, I must have passed out. All the other years I would meet him in a "safe" zone where the other couldnt run off leaving the other behind to sit and wait for someone to find them. Im glad we decided to do that because some nights we would argue till about 2 am and then Harry might storm out if he lost which he usually did.

"Followed some girl in, didnt even ask who I was." He replies jokingly who doesnt know who he is? Harry plops down on a sofa like hes at home rubbing the spot next to him so I take it. I lay me head on his shoulder with his arm around me I get angry with myself realizing now it was my parents who had arranged the wedding I ought to kill them! They have no clue who they are truly getting for a stepson.

"Why me!" I sob Harry just laughs like he knows what it feels like to have your death sentence signed at the age of 16 for his 17th birthday. I pout he just pats my shoulder like my father would do when I dont get my way. I feel grumpy.

"Im surprised that you havent realized that you can just say no to your parents since its on your 17th birthday." Harry says I let my head fall over the other way so my legs are on his lap. I hear people outside the door.

"You don't know my parents!" I argue like that makes much sense, he wouldn't understand the hell I have been put through for 16 years. All the dinner parties, get together, set up relationships, and it just goes on! Of course that would seem like heaven to Harry who grew up with his evil aunt and uncle. The door creeks open allowing entrance to Draco and his gooneys.

"What is this?" Malfoy yells taken aback barging in I jump up, afraid of what may happen next. Everything was harmless why don't I say that?!? Maybe because my stomach is in my throat... oh ok!

"It was nothing." Harry says.

"If I ever catch you with my fianc again I swear to god Ill murder you!" Draco says I just sigh and roll my eyes then shrug.

"You can control what I do Draco Malfoy you may be my fianc but youre not my husband... not my owner and you will never be. If I want to talk to Harry I can do whatever I damn well please!" I say in a calm tone there I got my voice back. Draco gapes at me I see his gooneys in the corner watching and anticipating what will happen next. I fear that if Draco ever got around to actually beating Harry up then Crabbe and Goyle would eat him to get rid of the evidence. Ick. I turn around stomping up the stairs to my bed smiling smugly I fall asleep. 


	4. Imagination

"Ready honey?" Draco says fixing his ties, I stand up and put the book back in its place on the bookshelf.

"I've been read." I snap, why is Draco calling me hone? I notice I'm in a dark room I assume for some reason that this is my bedroom. It has a queen size bed with a dark wood bed frame and a red quilt. There is a wall size bookshelf, a dresser with a mirror as a part of the wall next to it. The moonlight seeps through the silk see through curtains that are a pale white.

"Theres that attitude I love so much." Draco chuckles fixing his tie in front of the mirror I just want to run. Draco spins around on the feel of his black dress shoes. Leaning over towards me Draco gently but firmly kisses me on the forehead. I notice Im wearing a light green strapless dress that comes to the ground. I feel out of place, I dont belong in this rich extravagant world that Draco is trying to fit me in even though I grew up in it. Its like trying to shove a puzzle piece in the wrong spot. I stare longingly at the open door wishing that it would permit me to leave this hell.

"Wake up!" Draco class, I jump up, swinging my head wildly from side to side trying to recognize where I am. I surely am not in a dream this time it looks like an empty dorm room but only with one bed. The right side of the bed, the one I usually sleep on is made there are two doors leading somewhere I dont know about. Crap I realize that they have moved me in with Draco Malfoy because of our engagement our parents had to get special permission from Dumbledore for this one. I charge off the bed, running straight for the door not stopping for anything.

"Up yet?" Draco yells from behind the door Im heading towards crap which way is out? If this door has Draco behind it no matter what that other door is it has to be better then this one by at least a million. I shiver from a cold draft then attempt to tiptoe away feeling the nasty plaque on my un-brushed teeth makes me want to gag.

"Ah your awake Im glad I was getting worried that you wouldnt have time to take a shower." Draco explains calmly I turn around man... I was too late! I cautiously cross my arms behind my back so I dont chew my nails from being so nervous they usually start to bleed and ache.

"Erm yes I was just wondering actually why they moved me into this room without my consent and how I got up here?" I ask jutting my chin forward Draco smiles politely at least he has clothes on. He slowly totters forward wrapping me in his arms like Im crying or something. I jump backward I hate when people touch me unless I actually like them I let a scream emit from my lips.

"Oh sorry I didnt mean to upset you Blair. Its just I had to carry you upstairs at about 9 pm because you were already asleep our parents had requested Dumbledore give us a room to ourselves with a bathroom. You know Dumbledore loves your mother so he would give anything to her. So last night he told me I just decided to move you myself." Draco explains sitting down on the edge of the bed so he can put on his shoes.

"Draco!" Pansy Parkinson calls from outside the other door I was heading for great what will his number one fan think of us getting married? She doesnt hate me but thats mainly because she doesnt have the mental capacity to hate someone shes too pretty to think. Boys usually chase after her but Pansy stays loyal and true to her one love Draco Malfoy.

"I heard some rumor that you were going to marry that dreadful girl Pearlice who is she anyways? I mean when I went to find you they said you moved into the couples dorm but I didnt believe them so I came to see for myself." Pansy says barging in opening the door in front of my face centimeters from smashing my nose in. I dont make a sound maybe he wont say anything either if hes smart. She closes the door without looking back Pansy puts her hands on her hips dressed daintily in her school uniform shrunk to match her weight loss since the last two days. I think someone has been starving.

"Actually Pansy Im not sure what you heard bu-" Draco stops staring at me as I try to sneak out into the hallway without alerting Pansy in my pajamas I wonder what people would think of it but it couldnt be as bad as feeling the wrath of Pansy Parkinson.

"What?" She urges him to go on.

"Well I think Blair can tell you." He sweeps to the side of her one of his shoes untied he grabs me by the waist I start to shake I can practically feel my heart beat jump. Pansy's eyes are bulging out of her makeup covered eyelids. Crap why cant Draco keep his mouth shut for once? I step on his foot which didnt do much because Im barefooted duh.

"P-Pearlice? She asks crossing her arms lips puckered ready to eat my face. I shrug wrenching away from Draco again, I laugh nervously.

"Well I'll Im going to take a shower now." I pronounce carefully feeling as if Im going to mess up one of the words that are already stumbling off my tongue. I grab an outfit lugging all of into the bathroom to escape the confrontation that was about to take place its just like the weasel Draco to push it off onto me like I had a choice! I hear them bickering Draco in a hushed tone Pansy almost outright screaming she knows whats going on I dont doubt that little bit. Her miniscule brain can process that much information no matter what anyone else says about her.

Walking out of the bathroom freshly clean smelling like raspberry a spray one of my ex's gave me for Christmas the clock reads about a half hour before my first class starts. My classes are Double potions, Transfiguration, lunch, free period, care of magical creatures, history, and finally and thank god its least Trelawneys crazy class. At least in potions I know that if I add certain potions together what product it will give me but predicting futures from a tea cup is something my skills fail at. The smell of berry in my hair makes my stomach growl like a lion. I scuttle to the great hall, the ceiling depicts a blue cloudless sky just like outside. I walk to our Slytherin table the groups of people swaying back and forth gathering the things they are going to eat reminds me of the dances that bumble bees do to signal where pollen is. I take a seat at the very end, in large groups of people I feel claustrophobic. I take toast and jelly to fill my yearning stomach. I spot Draco strutting down the crowded row towards me, Pansy in tow and tears. The girl next to me wanders away more like runs for life afraid to get caught where Draco was soon going to stop.

"Why are you sitting all the way down here?" Draco asks putting his around my neck by leaning forward his chin touching my head.

"Maybe because I can." I reply putting jelly on my toast and trying to ignore Draco the best that I can. Its important to that I stay away from him which is near impossible. Its like being covered in blood swimming in a part of the ocean full of sharks and not wanting to be eaten. Draco sits next to me, I shrug his arm off my shoulder after he lets it drop, I eat my toast pretending that Im a little kid and that if something is ignored it will eventually go away. But we all know that nothing ever happens like that especially if its a guy thats completely in love with you but is a total scumbag. Creepily Pansy is standing right behind us, I can feel her anger rotating around us. Im not made for Draco, Pansy is the dumb little bimbo not me!

"You know I sit at the head of the table and my fianc should be next to me." Draco states extending the vowels on fianc stopping when he sees me flinch. I shrug wiping crumbs off the side of my mouth with a napkin.

"Oh gee honey I actually get the privilege of sitting next to you?" I chime perfecting the moment with a witty smile." Besides I thought Pansy always sat next to you."

"Thats r-right." Pansy pipes in Draco's face grows red not from embarrassment but from anger oh great he isnt used to rejection. If my parents had seen this hed be so out the door. Draco grabs my wrist making my hand red because his grip his so tight. I feel a searing pain in my arm; I want to gnaw my arm off in an attempt to escape the escalating pain.

"Ouch let go!" I cry yanking my arm away but he doesnt let go typical of an over sensitive egotistical jackass. In muggle books usually somebody would stop Draco but now everyone is afraid of him because of his father. Draco loosens his grip so I dont call out again but I can't move my arm because he's still holding me.

"You shall sit by me today at lunch." Draco demands through his grinding teeth. He lets go thrusting my arm before taking off out of the Great Hal. Pansy is trying to calm him down; hes just ignoring her like a mouse trying to comfort the great lion of the jungle. I cant be in an abusive relationship; Im not going to marry him! I swallow a piece of toast before escaping the humiliating stares of the whole school even Harry. I have to talk to Dumbledore. I rush its only ten minutes before first period so I run to the gargoyle in front of his office. Oh god whats the password, hmm he doesn't tell anyone but the teachers so no one can get in without him summoning them. I pace back and forth for two minutes before the statue open up. How can that be? I didn't even say the password. Oh well, you don't question something that happens for the better. I make my way up the stairs, I only have five minutes before classes start for the day and I dont want to be late. When I reach the top of the cold concrete steps the wooden door is already open so I tiptoe in, as if this is a sacred place where I must tread upon the balls of my feet without my shoes on.

"Welcome Ms. Pearlice I was wondering when you would show up." Dumbledore so hes known about my doom day coming up at least he seems sympathetic to my plight.

"Yes I wanted to know a few things." I explained of course there are things that I doubt Dumbledore even knows even though he seems to hold the answer to every question in the world of course a lot of old men seem that way, mainly to little children who sit on their laps and listen to the stories from another time.

"Good because I intend to explain fully my knowledge of this incident and I promise everything will be done in order to help you on your conquest." Dumbledore says shaking his head and motioning for me to pull up a chair I fall backwards, what does he mean conquest? What could that mean come on I've never done anything, nothing important anyways I just came here to talk about my wedding day.

"Umm conquest?" I dare ask shivering in disbelief, a conquest doesnt sound like me getting married unless I have to complete some perilous task before saying my vows, as if marrying Draco Malfoy wasn't enough of a problem. I cross my legs than becoming restless I switch legs and twiddle my thumbs. The alarm sounds for first period at least the only thing Im missing is the explanation of the rules. Except Snape will punish me for missing his class he always starts the first day with notes and I dont doubt that there will be a review test tomorrow. Snape pounces on a chance to take revenge on students my bet is that he didnt do so well in school so hes stuck teaching here, kind of like a personal hell if you get what I mean. Who in the right mind would want to teach a bunch of annoying students at a school where they can do magic?

"I suppose I shouldn't have let you known I wasn't sure if your parents had given in on trying to find a correction potion and told you already. But you will have to know eventually and what better a time there could be than now." Dumbledore says uncertainty in his voice throwing it off balance. The only time he ever slips up and it has to make ME worry more.

"I came here to talk to you about the wedding Im going to have on my 17th birthday party and if there was any way to get out of it." I say its always better to get something out of your head than to let it fester and mess everything else up.

"Ah I understand your dilemma, maybe if you asked your parents and explained to them the problem than they shall understand. After all your parents do have some sense of what is correct, they brought you up didn't they?" Dumbledore ignores the hatred burning in my eyes, he couldn't possibly understand what having Draco as a fianc is like, only people who have faced a pack of wild starving lions in their own den could possibly know the pain and torture I have to endure. Well... maybe not so much to that extreme but at least the leader of the pack! Dumbledore sure doesn't understand dealing with my parents on a child to parent basis which I can never escape from. The mold was set when I was born and thats all they will ever see me as, their child more like property.

"Can we switch topics and tell me about this umm conquest I must complete. Which I have never even heard of before right now just to set the record straight." I say what happens if I my parents dont find that potion what must I do, even worse what are the consequences for me not doing it?

"What you first must know is that your parents didn't mean harm when they sent you to Voldemort to be trained. Dumbledore says I almost die what did he mean? TRAINED BY VOLDEMORT! Of course the statement was completely understandable but the implications that it posed was very hard to believe. Once, hopefully a long time ago, my parents sent me to the devil to learn his evil ways and to follow him. "So when they realized something was wrong it was already too late to do anything. Voldemort had given you tremendous power, power that should have never been given to a young child. You have more talent in your body than all of the teachers in this school because of this. But he put a curse on something that no wizard can figure out how to reverse. We don't even know what it is so we have to tread carefully. But we do know enough to say a few things. First you must complete an action that Voldemort wants you to do before you turn the age of 17 or some dire consequences will happen. We do not know what you must do, but we know that somewhere in your subconscious its there. Its supposedly going to set you on a path that no one can deter you from until you have completed this task. I twitch in my seat not only do I have to get married but I have to do something that no other wizard can do before than. This could kill me and its all my parents fault the doctors should have never trusted my mother with my care. But hey at least I have more power than Snape a nice thing to know just in case he decides to fight me. Of course he does know more spells than I do and could practically kill me before I had a chance to fight back but at least I have more power!

"You cant be serious." I mutter Dumbledore just shakes his head sadly and waits patiently before I just get up and walk out of the room. Im seriously considering just walking out to the lake and giving myself to the giant squid; it would make my life so much easier to deal with because I would be dead. No thinking at all, no problems like dealing with Draco, some stupid curse, and the rejection of Harry. Muggles call the kids that think of suicide "emos" which could possibly stand for many things like emotional but I feel that they have a deeper problem. Muggles just dont understand how to deal with the children who grow up believing that everything is wrong. I mean how do you act differently than what youre taught, you may not have problems to deal with but if youve grown up believing its cool to walk around in black and to whine what else are you going to do? So I dont blame the individual people who are just following the instinct, to fit in with the crowd or to fade away with the rest, I blame society for making them act that way. I stomp through the halls and towards the basement where I can get my books for double potions. I mean Im already late for his class why not is a little bit later? The emptiness of the common room catches me off guard and I start to sob, not just hot tears but all out crying. I fall to the floor curling up into a ball wanting to disappear from the Earth, wanting no one to find me like this. My throat is raw by the time Im done crying, leaving me with little else to do I just lie there contemplating how anything else could go wrong. I can't do a single bloody thing about the mistakes that my parents have made, and are making me pay for but I can save myself. I can fix their mistakes than disown them and go on with life. That will leave little time for school work if you ask me its near impossible already to get good marks in this school especially with a teacher like Snape.

"I didn't think that you would be resting in the middle of Snape's class." I say to myself, normally Im the A student but now its strange, I just cant seem to do anything right. I push myself off the ground and retrieve my books there is no excuse for missing the first day of class and I still have the second half of double potions to live through. Lets see if I can make it out alive. The halls seem emptier than when I came through here the first time.

"Blair!" Harry calls out, my heart beats faster he always seems to find me when I dont want to be found. At this point in time Im late for a class and I can tell that my eyes are still red from crying what a way for him to see me. But either way I cant just ignore him so I turn around and slowly pace back towards the entrance to the great hall where Harry is waving his arm like I dont see him.

"I didnt realize Snape could make you cry." Harry jokes playfully punching me on the shoulder I shrug away and cross my arms. That wasn't really that funny, do boys realize that if a girl cries they don't want you to know, that is unless they are pansy who manipulates men to make them feel bad for her. He notices the hostility coming from me so he just stares blankly what a way to spend the second half of my potions lesson, getting blank stares from Potter. Good look at that Draco is rubbing off on me I called him Potter with disgust and not respect, something strange Ive never noticed before.

"Actually its not Snape, its my parents. But I mean don't all parents want to make you cry and go drown in a river with a giant squid." I mutter wiping my eyes and feeling bad for myself which is usually something I don't do.

"Umm ... so whats the matter?" Harry asks shutting his trap would have been a better thing to do than ask questions. Muggles understand that keeping their distance from other people is precious and a thing worth doing. But the separation of people I suppose causes problems and wars, which is why there are therapists they can spill all their so called secrets to (paying 150 dollars a shot when they could have done it for free.) So I explained my problems to him, but I was correct when he had no clued what to do about them. Harry usually can help me but I suppose he has too many of his own problems to deal with. At least he could be considerate and say a few words that would endow me with a certain sense of helpfulness that everyone has the ability to create. Oh well I couldnt have possibly expected any less from the shallow world that magic creates. I just say my goodbyes and leave him to contemplate what I said, Harry isnt the person I expected to talk to and I defiantly dont feel any better after talking to him. Potions will just have to take my mind off of things for a while.

"Ms. Pearlice you are late." Snape seethes great hes already in a bad mood, Im just what he needs, someone to punish for it. I just take my seat as he rants at me about how important it is to be on time to his class; of course I have yet learned how to bottle glory or whatever he told us when we first arrived. It wasn't like I missed his entire class even though I wanted to. For me to come into this class late was just like an elderly woman going into a mall on muggle's black Friday to find her grand daughter a skirt for half off. It just doesnt happen and if it does something will seriously go wrong.

"Im sorry sir I was with Dumbledore for a time." I say, well I was with Dumbledore before I came here but I cried for a while does that excuse me?

"Then where is your late pass?" Snape chews me out I shrug, getting my supplies out I look around there is no one beside me but it seems everyone is working with partners on some potion. Great were working on the first day! I hate myself for being late to his class, Im never late to any class usually and he doesnt feel like leaving me alone about it, does he? No!

"Im sorry." I whisper if I was truly stronger than him wouldnt like my temper kick in and destroy him? Im sure that Dumbledore must have been lying about it no way could I be stronger than him, well he works for Voldemort I shouldnt be fighting him anyways thats a reasonable thought for once.

"Im sorry does not produce a hall pass Miss. Pearlice now stand up and stand outside the doors. Class; continue working just because one of your classmates has decided to disobey rules does not mean that you are aloud to. Snape barks, I suppose all the students had thought he had forgotten about them. I leave as quietly as I made my entrance for once not getting any snickers from behind the stoutly hands of my classmates because they are already in trouble. The air outside the door seems cooler because my face is burning and bright red from being corrected. I am never corrected by Snape I may hate him but Im always a good kid in his class. If it wasn't for me 90 percent of his students would be failing right now. I stand outside for the rest of class waiting for the bell to ring so that I don't have to stand any longer, Snape left me out here to suffer for no real reason. Oh well maybe my conquest will be to kill Snape, oh revenge shall be sweet I can guarantee that. 


End file.
